waltdisneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Episodi di DuckTales - Avventure di Paperi
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (1987 - 1988) * Il tesoro del sole d'oro - Non abbandonate la nave (The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Don't Give Up the Ship) (1/5) * Il tesoro del sole d'oro - Viaggio nel Ronguay (The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Wronguay in Ronguay) (2/5) * Il tesoro del sole d'oro - I tre paperi del condor (The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Three Ducks of the Condor) (3/5) Trasmesso in tv anche con il titolo Le monete del sole * Il tesoro del sole d'oro - Paperi a sangue freddo (The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Cold Duck) (4/5) Trasmesso in tv anche con il titolo Paperi ghiacciati * Il tesoro del sole d'oro - La febbre dell'oro (The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Too Much of a Gold Thing) (5/5) Trasmesso in tv anche con il titolo La valle dei soli d'oro * Caccia alla Numero Uno (Send in the Clones) * Paperino e la mummia vivente (Sphinx for the Memories) * Viaggio nel Paperspazio (Where No Duck Has Gone Before) * Armstrong, il robot (Armstrong) * I robot Costruttori (Robot Robbers) * La guerra delle ombre (Magica's Shadow War) * Il genio della lampada (Master of the Djinni) * Il mistero del fantasma (Hotel Strangeduck) * La corona perduta di Gengis Khan (Lost Crown of Genghis Khan) * Fuga da Acquatraz (Duckman of Aquatraz) * È sparito il denaro! (The Money Vanishes) * Sir Archimede Pitagorico (Sir Gyro de Gearloose) * Dinosauropaperi (Dinosaur Ducks) * Un eroe a noleggio (Hero for Hire) * La gemma dei Superpoteri (Superdoo!) * I vichinghi all'opera (Maid of the Myth) * Su e giù per Paperopoli (Down and Out in Duckburg) * Molto rumore per nulla (Much Ado About Scrooge) * Top Jet (Top Duck) * La perla del potere (Pearl of Wisdom) * La maledizione del castello di Zio Paperone (The Curse of Castle McDuck) * La guerra privata di Jet (Launchpad's Civil War) * Le dolci piume della giovinezza (Sweet Duck of Youth) * Paperremoto (Earth Quack) * Ritorno a Itaquack (Home Sweet Homer) * Il triangolo delle Bermude (Bermuda Triangle Tangle) * Micro-Paperi di un'altra dimensione (Micro Ducks from Outer Space) * Ritorno al Klondike (Back to the Klondike) * Sfida all'ultimo derby (Horse Scents) * Il cucciolo di Paperone (Scrooge's Pet) * Duello all'ultimo dollaro - I Bassotti all'attacco (Catch as Cash Can - A Drain on the Economy) (1/4) * Duello all'ultimo dollaro - La balena pirata (Catch as Cash Can - A Whale of a Bad Time) (2/4) * Duello all'ultimo dollaro - Paperi marini (Catch as Cash Can - Aqua Ducks) (3/4) * Duello all'ultimo dollaro - Chi è il papero più ricco? (Catch as Cash Can - Working for Scales) (4/4) * Avventure sui mari (Merit-Time Adventure) * Il vello d'oro (The Golden Fleecing) * Zio Paperone e il petrolio scomparso (Ducks of the West) * Fuga nel tempo (Time Teasers) * Zio Paperone e i dischi rotanti (Back Out in the Outback) * I predatori dell'arpa perduta (Raiders of the Lost Harp) * Jet nello spazio (The Right Duck) * Cenerentolo (Scroogerello) * 00-Jet (Double-O-Duck) * La fortuna dei De' Paperoni (Luck o' the Ducks) * Verdure stellari (Duckworth's Revolt) * Lo specchio magico / I Bassotti in fuorigioco (Magica's Magic Mirror / Take Me Out of the Ballgame) * Un papero nel futuro (Duck to the Future) * Piume della giungla (Jungle Duck) * Atterraggio alla Jet (Launchpad's First Crash) * La (s)fortuna di Gastone (Dime Enough for Luck) * La maschera di ferro (Duck in the Iron Mask) * L'indistruttibile Hindentanic (The Uncrashable Hindentanic) * Zio Paperone e la maschera di Kutu Lulu (The Status Seekers) * Niente paura (Nothing to Fear) * Dottor Jekyll e mister De' Paperoni (Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck) * C'era una volta la Numero Uno (Once Upon a Dime) * A me gli occhi, spia! (Spies in Their Eyes) * Macchia Nera e l'aereo invisibile (All Ducks on Deck) * Paper Horror Picture Show (Ducky Horror Picture Show) * Le nozze di Zio Paperone (Till Nephews Do Us Part) Seconda stagione (1989) * Il tempo è denaro - Il tempo delle pietre (Time Is Money - Marking Time) (1/5) * Il tempo è denaro - Il papero che volle farsi re (Time Is Money - The Duck Who Would Be King) (2/5) * Il tempo è denaro - Bubba Trubba (Time Is Money - Bubba Trubba) (3/5) * Il tempo è denaro - Un papero in gabbia (Time Is Money - Ducks on the Lam) (4/5) * Il tempo è denaro - La caverna di Alì Bubà (Time Is Money - Ali Buba's Cave) (5/5) * Super DuckTales - La liquidità è tutto (Super DuckTales - Liquid Assets Robopap) (1/5) * Super DuckTales - Capitali congelati (Super DuckTales - Frozen Assets Robopap) (2/5) * Super DuckTales - Full Metal Pap (Super DuckTales - Full Metal Duck Robopap) (3/5) * Super DuckTales - I Bassotti miliardari (Super DuckTales - The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club Robopap) (4/5) * Super DuckTales - Soldi che bruciano (Super DuckTales - Money to Burn Robopap) (5/5) Terza stagione (1989 - 1990) * La Terra del Tra-la-la (The Land of Trala La) * Giorno di paga (Allowance Day) * Bubbeo e Giulietta (Bubbeo & Juliet) * Le brave mammine (The Good Muddahs) * Mia madre, la sensitiva (My Mother the Psychic) * Attrazione metallica (Metal Attraction) * Una pioggia di dollari (Dough Ray Me) * Bubba diventa un cervellone (Bubba's Big Brainstorm) * La grande balla (The Big Flub) * Scambio d'identità (A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity) * Paperone operaio (Blue Collar Scrooge) * Bassott-Mania (Beaglemania) * Yuppy Pap (Yuppy Ducks) * La sposa portava un abito a righe (The Bride Wore Stripes) * Il secur deposito (The Unbreakable Bin) * Il gorilla dalla coda lunga (Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby) * Il papero mascherato (The Masked Mallard) * La festa di San Valentino (A DuckTales Valentine (Amour or Less)) Film (1990) * Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Quarta stagione (1990) * Lassù sui monti paperi (Ducky Mountain High) * L'invasione delle pulci metallivore (Attack of the Metal Mites) * Il papero che sapeva troppo (The Duck Who Knew Too Much) * Mamma, mi si è ristretta la tuta! (New Gizmo-Kids on the Block) * L'ultima avventura di Paperone (Scrooge's Last Adventure) * Il tocco magico 1° parte (The Golden Goose (Part 1)) (1/2) * Il tocco magico 2° parte (The Golden Goose (Part 2)) (2/2) Note DuckTales - Avventure di paperi